Isolde of the White Hands
This article refers to Isolde who is a member of the White Hands and a Knight of the Round Table. For the Irish queen married to King Mark, seek out Queen Iseult. Isolde of the White Hands was a French princess and distant relative to King Arthur of Britannia. Under the influence of her aunt, Anna Pendragon, Isolde met with the NeSferatu and became the regular food source of Nyneve. She was drained of her blood to the brink of death and brought back to life by the White Hands, thus making Isolde one of them and able to control the undead. Isolde met and married Sir Tristram after he was banished from England by King Mark for having an affair with his wife, Queen Iseult. When King Hoel, Isolde's father, and the Templars tried to kill Isolde for witchcraft, Tristram killed Hoel and escaped the Templars to King Arthur's court though Anna was killed. The couple decided to join King Arthur in his quest to the stars aboard Camelot to found Space Britain and they both became Knights of the Round Table. The affair, however, loomed over the two of them as Iseult and Mark also joined the Camelot Crew. Description Appearance She is a tall woman with very pale skin. Her hair is as red as blood as are her irises. She wore a white dress but a leather coat over it when she needed to keep warm. Her dress will often have a tall collar that gives a sinister look and sometimes a flowing capePan Post 157, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality When in battle, Isolde shows little concern for her own well being. She will play the innocent damsel when called forPan Post 89, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Religion Isolde believes in Donn, the God of DeathPan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Relationships Sir Tristram See also: Sir Tristram Sir Tristram is Isolde's husband. Isolde's deep-rooted jealousy of her husband's former lover. Iseult, drives her to outlandish accusations of his conduct and, in return, he goes to unnecessary lengths to prove himself, even endangering himself. She ignored the concerns that she was the 'consolation prize' after Tristram was separated from Iseult but after she met the woman, Isolde sometimes wished to undo their marriage and return to her former life. Queen Iseult See also: Queen Iseult Iseult and Isolde will argue and fight, most vehemently, when in the vicinity of each other. They use outright insults and nastiness against each otherPan Post 96, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Isolde holds deep-rooted jealousy of Iseult's former relationship with Tristram, which she tried to ignore when they first wed. She was disturbed by the similarities between them after they eventually met. Powers White Hand See also: Necromancy | White Hand Isolde, as a White Hand, is able to bring people back from the dead, through necromancy, and animate their corpses, albeit in an unnatural fashion. They appear as puppets on strings. As the corpse is dead, it does not experience pain and can take severe damage. It takes just a small amount of her own life force to bring back an animated corpse. She can even grant a corpse some independent processes, which requires more energy. She can bring back someone from the dead with complete faculties, but it virtually costs her own life to do so. Healing White Hands are able to heal people from death when working together. They can also heal themselves. Bringing a person back from death, however, is done at great risk to the individual White Hand if performed alone. History Pre-Space Camelot For a period of time, King Óenegus was one of the most powerful kings in the British Isles and his armies of Munster would raid the English realms, including Dumnonia of King Mark. To sow further distrust between the English kings, Óenegus staged a tournament and the winner would win the hand of Óenegus' own daughter, Iseult of Ireland. While King Arthur sent Sir Palamedes to fight, King Mark sent Sir Tristram. Tristram defeated Palamedes in a fierce rivalry and won Iseult. However he and Iseult fell in love, even though she was to marry King Mark. When Mark discovered their affair, which began in Ireland but continued in Dumnonia, Tristram was exiled and he went to Brittany. There he met Isolde of the White Hands, daughter to King Hoel, and married her. After King Hoel died, the two of them became Knights of the Round Table under King Arthur. King Hoel had not wanted his daughter, Isolde, to marry Sir Tristram as he believed Tristram was not a good and worthy man. Isolde, however, considered herself already corrupted and Tristram was not too good that he would grate on her mind. Hoel's cousin, and sister to King Arthur, Anna Pendragon, was staying with Hoel in Brittany. Anna, however, had become involved with an ancient brand of vampires called the NeSferatu who drank blood ink to gain power. Anna took Isolde into their fold and showed her the ways of the White Hands. To become one of the White Hands a NeSferatu had to drain a person of their blood almost entirely and then be healed back to life by the other White Hands. This would gradually change the individual into a White Hand. Anna was fed on by the most powerful of the NeSferatu, a man that Isolde believed to be Donn himself, Tiarna Des-Mhumhain. Isolde would be turned into a White Hand by Tiarna Des-Mhumhain's protégé, Nyneve, who was abusive and sadistic. Even after the transformation was completed, Nyneve would visit Isolde and attempt to take her blood. If she lost the fight, Isolde was left to heal herself using her powers as a White Hand. Isolde told only Sir Tristram and his acceptance of her dark secret only emboldened her love for him. She believed that The Morrigan, god of fate, was at work due to the similarities she possessed to Tristram's former lover, Queen Iseult. Then, unbeknownst to Isolde, King Hoel discovered the White Hands and the NeSferatu coven. With the Pope's blessing he led a small army of Templars into the hole where they destroyed many of the NeSferatu and any of the White Hands that resisted. The NeSferatu were butchered on sight, while the White Hands were permitted to surrender. Not that it helped. The Pope sentenced them all to be burnt at the stake anyway. Eventually the king came for his daughter and slew her. She was, however, healed by Anna Pendragon who was then, instead, killed. Isolde was saved by Tristram, who killed her father, and fled with her to England. Space Camelot Caledonia Main articles: 89 | 90 | 96 | 104 | 118 | See also: Caledonia Humans of Britannia on Earth, led by King Arthur, chose to leave the planet and soar through the stars aboard the discovered spaceship they called CamelotPan Post 33, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Eventually they decided to settle on the planet Caledonia and created a small settlement with wooden palisades. Unfortunately their arrival was met with hostility from some of the native drow. One night the drow attacked the settlement and the Knights of the Round Table, including Isolde's husband Sir Tristram, were forced to defend it. Isolde of the White Hands used her necromancy to raise fallen soldiers and keep them pressing the attack. When the drow wizards used netherflame to break down the palisade a drow scout was killed and Isolde was able to raise that body from the dead. The drow managed to push through, however, and Isolde was shot with a crossbow under threat of death unless Prince Mordred surrendered himself, which he did. Sir Tristram was part of the small group that went to Eberron, thanks to his skills navigating the wilderness. With him went his own wife, Isolde of the White Hands, but also King Mark and his wife, Queen Iseult. Due to their past, Isolde and Iseult argued profusely, with true vehemence. Tristram had asked for his friend, Sir Palamedes, to join them. There was also Sir Galahad and Sir Gawain with them are they travelled through the forest to Eberron. There they met a drow who directed them to the village. They were escorted through the village to a gazebo where the leaders gathered. They were greeted by Minister Lysse, though most of the other drow wanted the humans to leave. The drow wouldn't help but Lysse suggested that they visit the owners of the spacecraft she saw above the mountain - Camelot. It turned out there was an identical ship to Camelot on Caledonia. She offered to take them to the owners of that ship, the Boreans, in Hyperborea. The group travelled via flying stone, though there wasn't enough room for Sir Gawain so he had to ride a floating paving stone attached to the main brick via a rope to surf behind. The turbolasers of Camelot are erratic, which they speculate is because Morganna le Fay cannot control the systems. As they reached Hyperborea, a land covered in snow with a gigantic orb at its centre, a rogue blast from Camelot hit them and Minister Lysse was crushed by the flying rock. Isolde wanted to animate her corpse but everyone else protested, including Tristram. The humans reached the main city, which was filled with all manner of styles and fashions, and King Mark managed to persuade three Boreans to help them. They asserted just three of them, Benem, Kryst and Tulla, was enough, despite the king's concernPan Post 104, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The group plod through the mountains and when they reached the top King Mark pointed to Camelot. They admit they found the ship on their homeworld and the Boreans reveal they remembered Earth well and they recall that humans were the lesser of the various sapient species on the planet. Kryst and Benem remember travelling to Earth in one of the sister ships to Camelot. Camelot was, at the time, controlled by the High Empire and it was they who installed weapons on it as they wanted to protect their 'rocks' (Hedrons). The High Empire delivered their rocks and left, though the Boreans remembered the first sapient beings on the planet were Lemurians and the other civilisations of Muirians and Atlanteans came later. Tulla didn't remember it because she was on Tatooine at the time. She remembered how a dragon (Typhon) turned the world to sand. This reminiscing continued through King Mark and the others requesting urgency until the three finally came to attention and transported the humans across the land of Reethreen to Llurth Caridwen. Sir Palamedes charged up the mountain to rescue the prince first. Mordred tackled Prelate Seerias, his captor, before she could blast Palamedes with magic. She tumbled off the mountainside but she flew back up to attack Mordred and Palamedes. Sir Tristram arrived and joined the fight. Seerias believed victory was near when drow came up the mountain path but it became apparent that they were the walking dead of Isolde. Seeing the perversion of her people Seerias gathered up tremendous amounts of aether to blow herself, and her enemies, up. She chased them as they retreated down the mountain, where they found King Mark strolling up before running too. Mordred tripped and might have succumbed to the magic bomb if not for Camelot's turbolaser finally hitting its mark and snuffed out Prelate SeeriasPan Post 118, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Outpost Finagle Outpost Finagle (Pantheons of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | 158 | See also: Outpost Finagle The Boreans gave the humans coordinates for a planet they believed suitable for colonisation. Sir Bedivere, who was responsible for the coordinates, was late reaching Camelot's Bridge and, instead, Admiral Ltexi input the coordinates and the ship jumped. However, Ltexi had actually transported the ship to Outpost Finagle instead of the colonisable planet. She explained that the station hops throughout the Multiverse and provides a wide array of entertainments for all. Instantly enamoured with the idea, King Arthur gave his crew permission to engage with the station. Prince Mordred was angered that Ltexi did this and demanded that she leave, which she asserted she planned to do. Isolde attended the Outpost Finagle Arena to place bets on contestants who entered the games. Three Red-Tabards entered the games but were quickly mauled to death, prompting Isolde to reanimate them and fight againPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Sir Tristram then went to the arena where he found his wife, Isolde, using her necromancy powers to animate dead contenders in the arena matches to win. Isolde promised to bet on him if he entered the arena but he refuses to enter a tournament ever since the tournament in Ireland where he won Iseult of Ireland for King Mark. Though Isolde had been teasing initially, she was now angered by the sentiment as she believed it exposed his lasting feelings for Iseult. Tristram was thus determined to enter the arena, left her while she allowed her animated dead Red-Tabards to finally die by rancor. Tristram then entered the next match, where he would face that rancor himself. He defeated the rancor and Isolde lost all her money. She had known he would win but wanted to punish herself for making him fight. Unexpectedly, the rancor had some life left in it and the beast swiped Tristram's back as he looked into the crowds. Isolde then gave her own life force to bring him back from the dead. As she did so, her life flashed before her eyes. Outpost Finagle (Legends of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 4 | 7 Sir Tristram, now restored to life, saw his wife dying in the stalls of the Outpost Finagle Arena. He was unable to reach her due to the forcefield protecting the audience from the combat area but Sirs Calogrevance and Aggravain were now in the audience and they went to save her. Medical droids arrived and took her away. In the Medical Wing, the two knights saw The Black Knight who was there because her mother, Anglitora, had died. The Black Knight was being plagued by the astral projection of her grandfather, Prester John, who had arrived to watch his own daughter expire. However nobody but Anglia, The Black Knight, could see him. Upon seeing Sir Isolde, Prester John spoke of the rot in Christianity that had taken root within Space Britain and was determined to use Anglia to purge that rot - but Sirs Calogrevance and Aggravain were unaware of this conversation even taking place. Notes Britt's Commentary "Isolde of the White Hands is very loosely based on the second Isolde from the story of Tristran & IsoldeTristran and Iseult article, Wikipedia. who was known as Isolde BlanchmainsIseult of Brittany section, Iseult article, Wikipedia.." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pan Characters Category:Camelot Characters Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Magic Characters Category:White Hand Characters Category:French Characters Category:Space British Characters